This is it
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Derek, very dominant and lost meets Stiles, an unexperienced boy who is thrown into the world of wolves. As the two get more serious, Stiles finds out what it exactly means to be a part of a pack without being a wolf. Sterek - D/s - gay - smut
1. Chapter 1

''This is your house?'' Stiles asked. They were standing at the front door of Derek's house on Mercer Island, near Seattle. He looked up.  
''No wait, this is your mansion, isn't it?'' He corrected himself.  
Derek raised an eyebrow. ''You don't like it?''  
Stiles laughingly shook his head. ''You just raised the bar, that's all.''  
Derek's place was huge, White House huge. Well, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but still, at least three times Stiles' house. Two white pillars decorated the front door, a ton of trees the walls and front lawn. He must need at least three gardeners to keep such a big lawn and he didn't even see the back yet. The house was two stories high but from Derek's tales, he knew there was an underground floor. Limestones covered the whole place and gave it an authentic look. Already baffled from seeing the outside, he could not wait to go inside.

Derek unlocked the door with an eye scan and an old-fashioned lock. As he turned the key, Stiles tried to peek over his shoulder to get a quick peek of what it looked like but Derek was too tall and broad to see anything. Once inside, Stiles was quiet for the first time in his life, words could not cover how this made him feel. He was frightened, amazed, happy, sad, confused, excited. Everything came at once and it made him dizzy. Derek's strong hands gave him some support as soon as the wolf noticed Stiles discomfort. ''Are you all right?'' he asked.  
 _Am I all right?  
_ Stiles wanted to say he was but how could he? His date was surprisingly and super rich, while he was just a regular kid. Would Derek ever be satisfied with less? A nasty thought immediately formed in his head but he pushed it away. No ex-boyfriends would be discussed any time soon.

And then, Stiles was alone, no trace of Derek. He stood in the impressive grand hallway, four doors open, four possible ways to find him. A little exploring of his own couldn't harm anybody, could it? The first door showed him a sitting room with a fire place, floor-to-ceiling windows and he imagined how it would look like at daylight. The night had already set in but the chamber was lit up by some low lights. The second one led to another one, talking about having too much doors, and came out into a study. A desk neatly cleaned stood in the corner and a long chaise in the middle was surrounded by bookshelves, filled with the oldest books you could ever find.  
''I didn't think you'd read.'' Stiles said to the books, touching the covers quickly, like they would break under his touch, so precious. They'd been on three dates now and had finally made the decision to make it more serious, starting by seeing each other's houses. Stiles had had a quiet suspect of Derek's wealth but not in this way, not so much and big. It only made him even more attractive, which Stiles had thought impossible seeing his god-like looks.  
''I don't.'' The voice startled him and he turned around, to see Derek casually leaning against the wooden doorframe. His hand immediately let go of the book he had been holding, and if it weren't for Derek's quick reflexes, he would've dropped it.  
''Don't tell me you just bought these to look smart or like the way it looks?'' Stiles felt so clumsy around the wolf, it was unbearable, what he wouldn't give to just be cool and preserved, sure of himself for once.  
''We'll get back to that later.'' Derek put the book back and disappeared again, Stiles ran to the door but saw no one. Damn those wolf perks, he would need to get used to it.

The boy took the third door and walked right into the kitchen which really wasn't only a kitchen. It was everything an entire house needed but fit into one room. You had a kitchen island, a wall covered in little cabinets, a long, like ten-people long table and a bar to sit at. This place was so well suited for parties. Maybe Stiles would just stay here, eat all the food in the fridge –if he'd even be able to find it - and let Derek come seek for him. As he pulled open another door in the kitchen, he swore he had found heaven. A walk-in closet for food, shelves of food like chips, candy, and somewhere in the back soda. This was too good to be true but he didn't need to think twice before taking his favourites out. Not caring what Derek was doing, he looked for the remote of the flat screen and placed himself on the comfortable couch. It was bouncy, Stiles liked it.

''TV off.'' Derek's voice suddenly commanded. To Stiles amazement, the flat actually listened. He turned around, ''Dude, that's awesome.'', and tried it as well.  
''TV on.'' He said, ''TV on, '' and repeated but it didn't want to listen.  
''It only listens to me." The man said as if it was the most logical thing on this planet.  
''I don't like it when people don't do what I expect them to.'' He crossed his arms and gave him a cold glare. Stiles knew he was mad, in the short time they had spent together, he recognised Derek's 'this-is-too-much-for-me-to-handle' voice.  
''I don't like being left alone.'' Stiles retorted. Of course, his brain had told him to shut up but well, his mouth never listened.  
Derek grabbed his shirt in one hand, pulled him off the couch and pushed his back to the nearest wall. Stiles feet were definitely not touching the ground, it was the first time he actually saw how strong this wolf was. ''Don't speak back." Derek growled.  
Stiles must've looked very scared since the tall guy let him go, letting him fall to the floor. He stayed there, not sure who came next: the Derek he knew or the angry one.

Stiles thought he saw something in his eyes, regret maybe but the man didn't speak and just went away. Whether he was supposed to follow or he was gone to cool off, he didn't know. After sitting on the floor for what looked like minutes but were only seconds, he stood up to go to the last door, the stairs behind it to the second floor. A thought ran through his head over and over again: what if he's waiting in his bedroom? Stiles didn't know if he was ready yet, or that he even wanted it. That would be his first. If he'd thought there would be only one bedroom, he couldn't have been more wrong. Every room had its own bathroom connected through a small hall. There were at least seven of them. Some even seemed inhabited, like Derek slept in bedroom number one every Monday night, in bedroom two every Tuesday night and so on. But that didn't seem like him at all. As he wanted to take a quick peek at the last one, he found out it was locked. Strange, nothing had been locked so far. A big window looked out over the garden but he didn't see a thing in the dark, except for a place in the corner. Lights were lit and he could see Derek, in what must be a Jacuzzi. His back was turned to Stiles and god, was he thankful for it. Seeing an almost fully naked Derek did things with his body, embarrassing things, he'd rather not have the guy witnessed. On the other hand, he couldn't wait to jump in next to him, if only he had his trunks. Once downstairs, he saw he didn't need them, there was a pair on the counter, exactly his size with a note next to it: "Put them on."  
He wondered what Derek would do if he jumped in completely naked. Grinning at the sight of a shocked Derek, he changed and carefully went outside. The wind was cold and he could hardly see a thing, but the sounds of the hot water and Derek's glowing body led the way.

* * *

Well hello!

So I've never written a Sterek story before. You might notice it, you might not. If not, awesome!

I do tend to get my inspiration from other people so if you've got like thousands of ideas spooking in your head, please pass them over to this side!

I don't mind whether it's in a comment or in a PM, that's up to you.

I hope y'all loved it, next chapter is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

He wondered what Derek would do if he jumped in completely naked. Grinning at the sight of a shocked Derek, he changed and carefully went outside. The wind was cold and he could hardly see a thing, but the sounds of the hot water and Derek's glowing body led the way.

As he stood in front of the Jacuzzi, Stiles seriously felt like a little child. Derek was handsome, had facial hair and his muscles…he was so grown-up, had his own house and live while Stiles had the body of a child. No muscles, no facial hair, still living with his father and a virgin. He couldn't imagine Derek a virgin, it just wouldn't fit.  
''Are you ill?'' The wolf stood up and his full chest was visible now.  
''What? Why?'' Stiles looked for any sign of illness, red dots, a rash, anything unusual.  
''You're as pale as a corps. Do you feel well?'' Derek asked.  
Stiles sighed. He couldn't help it, he had always been this white. Tanning was something he had given up a couple of years ago, his skin just didn't seem willing to follow the trend of being tan.  
''You get to be half wolf and half human, I get to be half vampire.'' He said and jumped in. The water splashed in Derek's face and he obviously wasn't happy about it but he relaxed and sat down again.  
Stiles maybe needed to work a little on his clumsiness.

Neither one of them said a word and at least ten minutes passed by in silence. Derek almost couldn't believe Stiles even had the ability to be quiet for so long. He wondered what was going on in the boy's head, he had been looking at him the whole time. If it were for Derek, he would just grab Stiles, rip his trousers off and take him right there and now in the tub. But he knew he needed to take it slow and steady, Stiles didn't seem very experienced and he didn't know what they were yet. So his control would be tested, he only hoped he would succeed and not scare Stiles away. His earlier outburst had been a mistake, he knew it. The moment he noticed the kid didn't run out the house but still followed him, was his reassurance that he'd stay, that he was the good kind. Only, Derek wasn't and he was scared that he would ruin Stiles, that his darkness would overthrow his light.  
''What are you doing?'' Derek broke the silence. Not because he didn't enjoy it, just because Stiles was almost drooling.  
''It's just-'' But Stiles didn't continue, his eyes strayed off, to the bare muscled chest, the one that had given him a boner. Yes, he admitted it. He had gotten a boner by only seeing a guy half naked. Hoping Derek wouldn't notice, he stayed right where he was and didn't move, just hoped it would finally calm down, down there. Not that the constant sight of Derek made it easy, not at all.  
''You've got a nice house. Very big. I love it.''  
 _Please be distracted. Please be distracted._ Stiles thought.  
Derek nodded as if he already knew, like it was just a fact, not an opinion.  
''You want something to drink?'' He asked. Even though he only now thought of those 'polite' manners his pack was always complaining about he didn't have, he still asked. Better too late than never.

Later that evening, Stiles almost fell asleep on the couch as they watched a movie. It was nearly two o'clock and he still needed to drive home. As the end credits passed by the screen, Stiles yawned and stretched.  
''Stay over.'' Derek suggested, even though it sounded more like a command. It was something Stiles was used to, being commanded. Apparently, everyone thought he couldn't think for himself.  
Unsure what to answer, he doubted for a second, a second Derek immediately noticed.  
''Or not.'' He shrugged and stood up, taking the empty glasses back to the kitchen.  
How this guy's mood could swing from one side to the other, was unbelievable. One moment he seems perfectly happy and the next thing he knows, he acts like his mother died.  
''You got a spare t-shirt for me?'' Stiles couldn't believe he was actually going to sleep with Derek, at Derek's house, in Derek's bed. Would he expect sex? Or something else? He wasn't sure but it didn't matter to him, he would give the wolf anything.  
He could literally hear Derek sigh all the way from the kitchen, which was more than a room away.  
''You still wear pj's at night?'' He was standing in the doorframe, and gestured him to follow.  
''What's wrong with a t-shirt?'' Stiles felt belittled. Everyone slept with something on, didn't they? Or wanted Derek him to sleep naked? His imagination was running wildly.

''So this is the guest room.'' Derek said. The door from the bedroom with the dark green and grey walls and king-size bed was opened to his left, the one he liked the most. Counting the bedrooms, there were seven, probably one for each night, Stiles thought. Why else would there be seven?  
''This one's cool.'' He walked in an took in his surroundings. One wall was completely made from glass and looked out at the woods behind the house. On his left was a built-in closet, empty, and on his right hung a round white ball, as he turned it around, he saw there was a whole to sit in.  
When Derek spoke, Stiles realised they weren't going to sleep in the same bed after all.  
''The bathroom is through that door, you'll find towels and everything you need in there.''  
The man gave a short nod with his head and wished Stiles a good night, who was too disappointed to speak back. Never had he felt as lonely as now, in this amazing house he didn't know with a bed way too big for one person.

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night, freezing. As he looked around, he saw the window had flown open and closed it again, only to find out it opened again a couple of minutes later. The room was so cold he wouldn't fall asleep again so he thought it wouldn't hurt if he used another room. After all, weren't they all guest rooms if Derek only slept in the one on the end? Stiles was almost tempted to just climb in Derek's bed, to slither in but was sure he'd be kicked out. The room opposite to his old one, was similar dressed but had different colours and seemed more habited. The walk-in closet was filled with expensive clothes, watches, shoes and suits. There were also a couple of books on a desk placed against the wall but that was it. Stiles quickly jumped in the warm bed and slept like a baby.

Hi!

So the chapters are a little short, I know. As the story continues, the chapters will get longer, it's only the beginning.  
So do you guys like it? Let me know!

Loves


End file.
